Various types of pitching training devices are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is a ball pitching training device that provides a means of improving muscle strength and throwing technique. A flexible, fiberglass rod in combination with a resistance band connected to a baseball allows a user to build muscle tone, while the diagonal placement of the device across the user's back encourages the user to throw the ball across the body. A handle is provided for the user to hold the device in place while he throws the ball.